kingfallsamfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Potter
Emily Potter, first introduced in the second episode, That Book is Overdue, President Lincoln!, is a librarian at the King Falls Public Library and known friend of the Sammy and Ben show. Appearance Not much is known about Emily's appearance, although she is regularly described as gorgeous by men and women alike. Ben Arnold claims that the fact she is beautiful is not subjective, but a fact. She is also described as having brown eyes, and her robot duplicate has been called "dummy thicc". King Falls AM Emily began her job at the King Falls Public Library around the same time Sammy Stevens moved to King Falls, due to the disappearance of the previous librarian, Mrs. Kilpatrick. The purpose of her first appearance on the Sammy and Ben show was to discuss the reopening of the library after a fire from months before. It soon becomes clear that Benjamin Arnold is romantically attracted to her. Emily talks about Mrs. Kilpatrick's visions of John Wilkes Booth and President Abraham Lincoln in the library, but is reluctant to share much information. During Emily's first appearance on the Sammy and Ben show, an unknown caller later identified as Greg Frickard, also expresses his romantic interest in Emily. When the radio station parking lot is flooded with white roses in All The Pretty Flowers, Sammy jokingly asks Ben if they could be a non-Halloween bouquet from Emily. In episode 14, Date Night At The Library, Dan and Larry from Mission Apparition visit Emily and Ben at the library to investigate the apparitions of John Wilkes Booth and Abraham Lincoln. Greg Frickard calls in again to creepily compliment Emily and ask to court her. She attempts to reject him, but they are interrupted when Ben is attacked by John Wilkes Booth. As Lincoln appears to fight Booth, Ben frees himself and runs with Emily out of the library. During the city-wide celebration for winning Best Small Town in America for the 7th year in a row, Emily briefly joins Sammy and Ben on the air to wish them luck. She asks Ben to join her later at Granny Frickard's Froggery for dinner, because she didn't want to go alone with Greg. In episode 19, Beasts of Burden, Emily calls into the show while Chet Sebastian is subbing in for Sammy. Chet jokes about Emily and Ben's feelings for each other, but Emily awkwardly says they're just friends. She announces that the library's west wing is reopening after the damage done by the apparitions of Booth and Lincoln. While Emily is still talking to Ben about the library's reopening, he asks her to the local Valentine's Day Dance. She says she'd love to go, but she had already been asked months in advance to a professional dinner meeting with Greg Frickard on the same day. Ben is clearly upset, and Emily says she should have checked the date or seen through the professional meeting disguise, but would honor her word and go to the dinner anyways. Ben picks a fight with Greg on air, but Greg refuses to cancel the dinner. Trivia * Emily's middle name, Lauren, comes from the name of her first voice actress, Lauren Denham. * Jess Nurse, Emily's second voice actress, is a college friend of Ben's voice actor, Noah James. Fan Art tumblr_p28s76RiiL1uij3oro1_500.png.jpeg|The LOVELY Miss Emily Potter by appsa tumblr_pgti9bgQiC1ts3hgmo2_r3_400.png|Emily Potter by yellowstatue tumblr_p7mig8CNmy1uij3oro1_500.png|Cute Emily Potter by appsa tumblr_pah5m8hBE91r36d31o1_1280.png|The most beautiful smartest lady in King Falls by kalgalen Appearances Category:Characters